Demons, Vampires, Wolves, Oh My
by polykhromatik
Summary: Very AU: What if Ethan hadn’t arrive until season 3 and set up shop causing mayhem. The Scoobie gang along with Faith all get into the Halloween spirit. One shot, part of the Halloween 2009 challenge, Ch-6. Story is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters nor do I own the lyrics.**

"I don't know Faith," said Buffy, as she looked at one of the costumes that Faith had selected from the Costume Shop. "I'm looking for something a little more refined than that. Going for the sophisticated look."

Buffy couldn't believe how she and Scoobies had been snagged by Principal Synder to be chaperones for the little kids. This was part of Synder's community outreach program; he was also trying to score some brownie points with Mayor Wilkins. If the Scoobies didn't participate he would give them detention until Christmas. He also added it was mandatory that they have fun; he didn't want any complaints from the kids reaching the Mayor. Moreover, Synder was itching to make the Scoobies as uncomfortable as possible and expel Buffy.

"What? Sophisticated, give me a break," said Faith, impatiently. "Sounds old like."

She had thought her choices were suitable for Buffy.

"Come on B live a little," dared Faith. "Anymore refined would be bland and if you want to be a fetching catch you gotta push the envelope. Men like women who show a little skin and."

"And maybe Ethan can help out," interrupted Buffy, who was unconvinced by Faith's suggestion.

"Yeah right."

Buffy sighed deeply, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to participate in Halloween anymore but she had no choice since Synder had voluntold her. Moreover, Halloween didn't seem to have the magic she use to enjoy, she felt blah about the whole thing. She used to love to dress up in outlandish costumes, however this time she felt like she had no energy or motivation. She thought bringing along Faith would help, but that proved to be nuisance.

"I don't see your costume. So what do you plan on wearing Faith?"

"Hey sis, I'm a big girl now, don't do costumes. Halloween is for kids or for grown ups who are still believe they're kids," said Faith, overly proud. "This isn't for me, I'm way beyond that."

Buffy eyed Faith curiously. She wondered if Faith had ever had worn a costume let alone participated in Halloween.

"That's too bad Faith. My understanding is there are still grownups that enjoy having fun. There are also, Halloween parties that cater to adults. And so what if they let loose and act silly at least they're having fun. I certainly don't want to miss out on the fun before life passes me by. "

Faith was silent and pursed her lips.

"Yeah, you can count me out," said Faith, defensively. She wasn't about to be out done by Buffy. "You can wear these silly costumes all you want."

"What's this ladies about not wearing costumes," said a male voice.

Buffy and Faith turned around to face the man. Buffy recognized him; he was Ethan Rayne proprietor of the Costume Shop and she hoped he could assist her.

"I'm having a hard time finding the right costume?" began Buffy. "I'm looking for something elegant . . . that is for my age."

"Ah, I think I have something in mind for you, Buffy," said Ethan as he made a mental note of her size.

"And what about you Faith?" asked Ethan to Faith.

Faith started to fidget; she hadn't given much thought but then blurted out a few ideas that came to mind.

"Do you have a nurse uniform or some waitress uniform," asked Faith, innocently. "Or something a little naughty?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Ethan graciously replied, "I'm sorry, they've all been rented out."

Faith shrugged her shoulders in disappointment and mumbled, "I guess it doesn't matter . . .didn't want to go anyways."

"Now, now don't give up, there is something for everyone," said Ethan. "Even for you."

Faith became curious and decided to give Ethan a chance. "Okay, show me what you have?"

Buffy was curious as well, she wondered what Ethan could possibly have for Faith. He came back shortly with a picnic basket. Then he came back with a simple country dress with a pair of sparkling, red slippers. Buffy suppressed a giggle and looked away surreptitiously.

"Dude, you're not serious?" groaned Faith, as she looked at the picnic basket and blue and white checkered dress. "This looks so . . . so lame, too sugary sweet if you know what I mean."

Then she picked up the slippers. "Man you gotta be kidding."

"Very glitterery," observed Buffy, with a giggle.

"What kinda of costume is this suppose to be anyways?" said Faith, with disdain.

"It's Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz," said Buffy.

Faith drew a blank.

"You know the nice, farm girl from Kansas," continued Buffy.

Faith gave Buffy a suspicious look. "Who the heck is Dorothy? And I thought you just said she was from Oz?" She suspected that Buffy was teasing her.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"What? So I missed class that day," said Faith, irritated. She hated when someone would have the up and up.

"Actually, Dorothy Gale was far from being a good farm kid. She regularly got in trouble with her relatives and she had a problem with authority, and she ran away," said Ethan, as he put the dress on a hanger. "Of course, she did other things most notably in the land of Oz. She was no angel; she was kind of famous or infamous depending on your point of view. However, she kicked butt with those slippers."

"Cool . . . she sounds like my kind of girl," grinned Faith.

"Ethan, how can you say that about Dorothy," said Buffy defensively and feeling quite miffed.

He was trashing one of the female icons she looked up to when she was a kid. It was akin to telling a small child that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Yes she got mixed up and in trouble at times but who hasn't. It's not easy being a teen. She was a good kid at heart and took care of her friends," defended Buffy. "And she learned valuable lessons about love, home, and friends. 'A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others.'"

Faith looked Buffy and then reconsidered the dress again and then those glitzy slippers, and finally decided to take a chance. She took a deep breath and took the plunge, "Okay, I'll take that costume."

Ethan smiled and he gave the costume to Faith. "Buffy, lets see about getting your costume."

Faith tagged along and she wasn't about to miss what Buffy was going to wear. She could only speculate what Buffy's costume would be as she waited outside the dressing room. When Buffy came out of the dressing room, Faith was floored.

"Check you out B . . .," smiled Faith.

Buffy smiled shyly. She felt like a lady as she posed in front of the mirror and twirled once. She was in awe the moment she saw this gown.

"You look like a damsel in distress," added Faith. "Are going to let hair down and let your prince charming come up, and rescue you?"

Then Buffy began to frown and turned back to confront Faith.

"Faith, I like to see you get in your costume, and wear those shoes," retorted Buffy.

Then she almost laughed aloud, as she imagined Faith wearing her costume with hair braided in two ponytails carrying that picnic basket.

Buffy went up to the full sized mirror and looked at herself. She loved the how the dress felt, she felt gorgeous. Ethan was spot on when he picked out this gown, it fit Buffy to a tee; it was like it was made for her. Perhaps Halloween wouldn't be so bad mused Buffy.

"B, lighten up. You look very . . . you look like you should have a date by your side," said Faith, softly as she came next to Buffy by the mirror.

Buffy was impassive and started to play with hair wondering if she should put it up or not. She stepped up nearer, to get a closer look of her neck and face. She knew her mom had earrings and necklace that would match the dress as she pushed up her long hair up revealing her earlobes. She smiled at her reflection. If Angel was here, she knew he would be pleased. She started to pose pretending that he was next to her and did a slight curtsy.

* * *

"Hey Buffy," said Willow, as she waved from across the street. "Sorry, I was late . . . had to play the geekster for a couple of computer newbies."

"Willow, look," said Buffy, as she lifted her costume up for Willow to see.

"Oh let me see . . . Oh Buffy that gown looks so adorable, so ladylike," said Willow, admiring it. "It so you. I bet you look beautiful in it."

Buffy smiled warmly. "Ethan's has nice costumes. You should definitely check out the Costume Shop."

"I don't know Buf, I mean . . . what can I wear?" said Willow, stammered and suddenly felt self-conscious of her figure.

She didn't have the stunning good looks of her best friend. Then she looked at Faith, she didn't have the curves to match either. Willow felt like plain vanilla ice cream and she let her shoulders sag but she had no choice. She had the specter of detention hanging over her head. At least Synder's task was only for a few hours. How bad could this be?

"If Ethan can find Faith and I costumes, then I know he can help you," consoled Buffy. "You should go for the wild side."

Willow stood up straighter thinking there was hope. "Do you really think so?"

"I think the wild side is in this year."

Buffy was trying to help Willow come out of her comfortable shell and meet boys.

"I'm not sure if wild is me. What if I spaz out or something?"

"C'mon Will, get your naughty on," added Faith. "You never know if don't try."

"Willow don't underestimate yourself, you have it in you. Would you like me to go in with you?" offered Buffy. "For moral support."

"Oh Buffy, thanks I think have the moral supportty part down. I mean not that I need any more morals but support is good once in a while. Oh here I go again being all morally supportty."

Buffy smiled at her friend, she had wished Willow had been here earlier. It would have been great to have moral support when she was attempting to find a costume.

Willow looked at Faith and wondered what her costume was.

"What about you Faith?"

Faith hesitated and finally showed her costume.

"Oh . . . cool," said Willow admiring the sparkling, ruby slippers. "You're going to be Dorothy!"

When Willow touched them, she received a slight electrical jolt and backed away.

"You okay?" asked Buffy with surprise.

"Must be a kinda low humidity day," said Willow, as she rubbed her dried fingers. "Not to worry, see I didn't fry, no meltage here."

Buffy smiled at Willow's comeback while Faith shrank slightly thinking Willow was a little off.

"But where's Toto?" asked Willow, as she looked inside the picnic basket.

"Huh?" asked Faith.

"You know her dog, the cute little rascal."

Faith drew a blank.

"Umm . . .Willow, she's doesn't know about Dorothy."

"Oh."

Willow was perplexed, what kid didn't know about Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Everyone knew about Dorothy.

"Toto was Dorothy's pet, a dog," continued Buffy. "He was a trouble maker too, forever getting Dorothy into messes."

"But Buffy, he helped out several times," said Willow. "Remembered how he escaped from the witch's castle leaping over the drawbridge looking for help. Oh oh . . . I liked how he stood up to the Cowardly Lion when the Tin man and Scarecrow were shaking in their boots."

Buffy laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Buffy. "He was so adorable. Remember when Dorothy was singing, "Over the Rainbow," and he how extended his little paw to Dorothy."

Both Buffy and Willow sighed and said, "Aww he was so cute."

Faith stood by totally flabbergasted. She watched Buffy and Willow in this mushy moment feeling left out and clueless. Then she suddenly felt nauseous and started to gag.

"Hey B, maybe you can give me the cliff notes of on this story," said Faith, as she tried to get back in the conservation.

"You know there's a movie you can watch."

"Really and how come I haven't seen it at the cinema or on cable?"

Willow and Buffy looked at each incredulously at each other.

"Why I do declare," said Xander with a southern twang as he looked at Buffy's gown. "If isn't Miss Buffy Summers. Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, oh be still my heart."

Willow and Buffy started to giggle.

"What d'ya get?" asked Willow.

"Call me super cheap or the bargain hunting king, extraordinaire," said Xander.

He pulled at out a toy military machine gun from a plastic bag that he had bought earlier from the Costume Shop. He proudly showed it to Willow and Faith.

"Going for the G.I. Joe look?" said Faith, as she tossed back the toy gun to Xander.

"Funny you should asked," replied Xander, as he caught the toy gun and stuffed it back in the bag.

"Xander that doesn't count as a costume," observed Buffy.

"Au contraire," said Xander, as he pulled out military fatigues from the bag. "Just paid a visit to the military surplus store and spent only two bucks. And who said the all mighty dollar is dead."

"So what's in the picnic basket," asked Xander. "Tricks or treats?"

"See for yourself," said Faith, unenthusiastically.

She let Xander open the cover.

"Whoa, I think I'm going to need some shades, I'm going blind here," said Xander, squinting as he looked at the shoes. "I see you're going for the Dorothy look."

"Yep," said Faith and sighed heavily. "Does everyone know about this Dorothy chick or what?"

"Oh yeah, it's a time honored classic. It's like a rite like passage thing."

Xander turned to Willow. "So what are you going for Willow?"

"I think I have an idea," said Willow, as she eyed the picnic basket.

"Does it involve spandex?" asked Xander.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! . . .Willow, you look totally hot," said Buffy, as she studied Willow in her bedroom. "I bet guys will go non-verbal when they'll see you."

Willow smiled shyly. "I thought about being a ghost, but why hide myself. I wanna be seen for once, I don't want end up all Marcy like."

"Oh Will, you need come out and show the world! You're so beaudacious, I'm so proud of you," said Buffy and gave Willow a hug.

"Thanks Buffy . . . Speaking of guys I was thinking about Oz."

Then doorbell rang and Buffy shouted down the hallway. "Xander, can you get that?"

When Xander opened the door, he smiled immediately.

"Cordy! You're early."

"Hey Xander," said Cordelia, as she entered. "Yeah, Oz gave me a lift before going to his gig. I think he likes Willow."

She spun for Xander. "Well what do you think?" asked Cordelia.

"Oh can you do that again?"

"Xander stop being silly."

"You like it when I'm a little silly."

"So, tell me what do really you think?" asked Cordelia, as she wrapped her arms him, which was followed by a soft kiss. "You better tell the truth or else."

"Mmm . . .Well for starters, I like the patriotic, swimsuit look, and those knee boots you're wearing really accentuate your legs . . . And I'm wondering what you plan to do with that lasso?"

Cordelia whispered in Xander's ear.

"Oh Cordy, I'm all over that," replied Xander and hugged Cordelia tighter replying with a kiss.

Then the doorbell rang again and Xander opened the door, it was Faith.

"Hey Faith, glad you could made it," said Xander with jovial smile.

Faith stood at the porch for a moment and took a deep breath before entering. She mistook Xander's look for a stare and stared back defiantly and uttered,"Right." Xander backed off giving Faith some space.

Faith walked in stiffly dreading this moment. This girly girl look had made her feel queasy. Moreover, she refrained from looking at herself at the mirror anymore than she had to. Faith knew she looked somewhat ridiculous. Alright quite ridiculous but what the hey, she kept telling herself it was only few hours. Why she even volunteered for this was beyond her, however, she couldn't kid herself.

The main reason that Faith did it was to hang out with Buffy. However, she was starting to regret that decision, as she glanced down at her shoes. Faith almost decided to leave and go back home to change into her street clothes. It was galling as she flexed her toes in these stiff, flashy shoes.

Cordelia gave her a once over look and raised her eyebrows. "Not bad for a farm girl carrying a picnic basket."

Faith eyed Cordelia hard.

"Gotta love the shoes though."

"And what the heck are you suppose to be, some pageant, beauty queen?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Cordelia, proudly posing.

Faith was silent and gave her puzzled look. When she didn't say anything after a few moments, Cordelia shook her head at her.

"Geez, have you ever heard of Wonder Woman?"

"Well Yeah. . . . What's so special about Wonder Woman?"

Cordelia looked down at Faith.

"So what's with the bazillion braids, if I recalled Dorothy had only two ponytails."

Faith smirked and stood up straighter confronting Cordelia.

"If Dororthy was living now, she would be doing her own thing and wouldn't settle just for two. She would try out new things," said Faith, as she shook her head making several braids bounce and sway in the process. "You better watch out that girl can kick . . ."

"Yeah, Okay . . . whatever," interrupted Cordelia. Not at all impress, Cordelia ignored Faith and went back to Xander where they started to kiss.

"So where is B?" asked Faith.

"She's helping out Willow," said Xander in between kisses.

Faith looked at these two lovebirds for moment. She wished she could be kissing a certain someone as she looked up the stairs. She began to go up the stairs but heard voices upstairs in the hallway.

"Will, you should definitely talk to Oz," said Buffy with encouragement. She crossed her fingers in hopes that Willow would talk to him. "You should give him a call when you get back this evening."

Willow smiled thinking of Oz. They had bumped into each other at school numerous times, which resulted in awkward moments and wanted to go beyond those monosyllabic sentences. She had a hunch he wanted to do so also, at least she hoped so; Oz could be so cryptic.

"Buffy, I think I'm ready," said Willow and took a deep breath. She exhaled a few times and stood up. "Are you sure I look alright," hesitated Willow, as she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.

"You'll do fine," said Buffy, as she guided her friend down the hallway. "Just go with the flow Willow." She and Buffy went down the stairs and then all eyes were on them.

"Oh . . .Oh My-my mama mia," said Xander, as he looked at both Buffy and Willow.

"So wicked!" complimented Cordelia. "Love the makeup."

"Ha! How do know if it's really makeup, maybe this is how I really look . . . the natural me," joked Willow.

"I wondering Will, are you the good witch or the bad witch? Unless you want to be the wicked witch for tonight?" joked Xander.

Buffy elbowed Xander.

"I think I'm the Willow witch," declared Willow. "That's right, I'll be Willow the Witch from Sunnydale."

"What do you think Faith," asked Buffy, as she motioned towards Willow.

She had noticed that Faith was standing alone by the entranceway, looking awkward as she shifted her stance ever so often. The stiff slippers were uncomfortable and making her feet hot.

"Well, home slice it's definitely phat gear hot," said Faith, as she looked directly at Buffy without staring too long. Then she looked at Willow. "I mean if you're into that."

"Speaking of hot," jumped in Willow. "Where's Angel, you're cuddly Carebear with fangs?"

"He's laying low," sighed Buffy, who suddenly longed for Angel. "In fact all demons and vamps are staying in to avoid the crowd according to Giles."

Buffy wished Angel was right here so she could show him her gown as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

"How crazy is that?" remarked Cordelia.

"That's what they think about Halloween, they don't want to be bothered on a night like this with all us crazies about," added Buffy. "It's their night off."

"I don't blame them, with all the kiddies running amok who wouldn't," sighed Xander.

"Faith, before I forget I have something for you," said Buffy, who had a small bag.

"Cool!" said Faith eagerly, with her eyes lighting up. "What you d'ya got B?" asked Faith, as she came nearer to Buffy.

Then she frowned slightly when Buffy pulled out a stuffed animal.

"Oh . . . I guess you'll be Toto," said Faith, as she unceremoniously shoved the toy dog in the basket and *accidently* kicked the floorboard.

* * *

After the last customer left from his shop, Ethan promptly placed a closed sign at the storefront window and dimmed the lights. He quickly went in the back where he entered a hidden room and pushed away a hidden curtain revealing occult objects. He rolled up his sleeves exposing his forearms as he knelt down.

* * *

At the high school hall, Buffy was waiting patiently with Faith by the stairs while children were arriving in costume ready to be taken for trick-or-treating. Synder brought a small group and handed a clipboard to Buffy.

He looked up at Faith, "Who's this?"

"I'm Doro. I'm Dora."

"She's my cousin from L.A," added Buffy.

"Yep, I'm just here to help out my cuz," said Faith, and then she affectionately hugged Buffy. Buffy sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Impressive, you see Buffy there are good people in this world who have the generosity to volunteer. You do well to follow your cousin's example. Maybe you should surround yourself with people like that instead of hanging out with misfits and causing trouble."

Faith gave Buffy a sideway glance grinning and suppressed a giggle. Buffy had this urge to stick out her tongue at both Synder and Faith. She already felt frazzled and she hadn't even started her task. Give me a vampire nest to slay any day thought Buffy.

"This is your group Summers. There's no need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your unsavory influence. Just bring them back in one piece and I won't expel you. And try to remember to bring them back by six, I won't tolerate tardiness," said Synder, as he started to depart.

Buffy bent down to the children and said "Hi."

"Ah, ah, ah!" admonished Synder, as he turned back and wagged a finger at Buffy.

After Synder left, Buffy rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What a frickin, d!ck wad," exclaimed Faith. For once Buffy completely agreed with Faith.

"Couldn't have said it any better," whispered Buffy.

"What's a frickin, d!ck wad?" asked one of the kids to Buffy.

Buffy became horrified.

"All right kids lets go," barked Faith. "And let's see who can scarf up the most candy."

The children screamed in delight and Buffy looked at Faith sternly. However, before Buffy could do anything, the children started to run out. She started to chase them with Faith not far behind.

* * *

"Okay there are tricks to sleazing more candy," said Xander, as he was addressing his group at the high school. "The lost puppy dog look coupled with tears works wonders. Tears are key for bagging extra candy. You could try the "you missed me" routine but that's a risky plan especially if you're by yourself. Avoid the fruit and definitely go for the chocolate. Understand."

The children nodded as they stood in formation.

"Let's move out," commanded Xander. The children followed Xander one by one in a single file.

* * *

Ethan was kneeling front of small statute and started to dabbed liquid from a bowl he had prepared earlier on his forehead and on the statue. Then he reached for an ancient tome and started to chant in Latin.

Janus, evoco vestram animam, Exaudi meam causam, Carpe noctem pro consilo vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas.

Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.

It's show time and let the games begin!

* * *

"I'm wondering how Willow is doing?" asked Buffy, to Faith. They had just passed Xander awhile back.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I guess. But I should have thought to bring a cell phone," continued Buffy.

"Don't worry B, it's almost over," said Faith, rather bored.

"Yeah . . . just a few more houses to go," said Buffy tiredly to Faith.

Chaperoning kids had turned out to be more draining compared to dealing with vampires observed Buffy. Her thoughts drifted back to Angel and she couldn't wait for their rendezvous this evening. Her Mom was out for the evening and she would have the house all to herself, and imagined all sorts of possibilities with Angel.

Faith looked behind her and she could see the children were tugging their sacks burgeoning with candy. She was proud of them; she knew those sugar-hyped little runts would probably keep their parents up all night long.

"Yep, I guess Halloween can be fun after all," grinned Faith.

"Oh really, Faith. I thought you were 'way beyond' this."

"Well if it's for good cause what's the harm but only I do this in small doses. Like to be on the good side of people, like your Principal Synder."

"You're such an ass kisser," whispered Buffy.

"What's that B?" asked Faith. "I didn't get that. Need to speak up."

"You heard what I said."

"Um was it about kissin'? or was it kissin' ass ? or just ass?"

"Damn you . . .," said Buffy, with irritation but held her tongue when she saw a few kids pass her.

"Ah, ah, ah," teased Faith, and wagged her finger in the same manner that Principal Synder did earlier. "Don't want to be cussin' in front of the kiddies and influencing their impressionable minds."

Faith burst out laughing when she saw Buffy turned red. "Did any tell you get so cute when . . ."

Buffy stopped and put arm around her Faith's neck in a chokehold. Faith almost tripped when Buffy bent forward. Faith was caught unawares of Buffy's iron strength.

"Hey!"

"I show you influence in Buffy's world," said Buffy, vehemently as she squeezed hard. "It's starts with hurt."

"Arrgh . . .B-b . . . B let go . . . of m-me. . ." gasped Faith, as she tried to pry off Buffy.

One of the kids started to scream, "Fight, fight. Look Buffy is whompin on Dora."

"As you wish," whispered Buffy and released Faith.

"Now kids this wasn't fight. Dora, had a bee in her hair," said Buffy. "Now I'm just fixing her hair." She lifted Faith's head by tugging on her braids.

Faith was coughing for air as she rubbed her neck.

"Kids don't believe what adults say," said Faith hoarsely, as she disengaged herself from Buffy. "They can be so full of . . ."

Buffy elbowed Faith.

"Hey!" groaned Faith, feeling injured.

Then suddenly gunfire riddled the air.

"Great what now," said Buffy.

The kids shrieked and some ran off. Buffy looked at Faith, "I'll go after them, stay here with the rest."

"Sure, B. I'll stay with them."

After Buffy had left, Faith looked at the kids and after a few moments.

"Hey kids, I don't you know about you but I'm hungry. What say after the candy inspection, we eat unless you wanna wait?"

They kids eagerly agreed and they dumped their sacks with candy on the lawn. Faith started to help sort the candy tossing out fruit and questionable candy.

* * *

In the ensuing chaos, Buffy was able to find the children and coaxed them away from the bushes where they were hiding.

"Let's hit one more house before we meet up with Dora," said Buffy.

The children nodded, she hoped that their short attention of the children would calm them down a bit. She didn't want to confront with Synder anymore than she had to.

"Trick or treat," greeted the children.

"Aren't you all delightful," said the lady. "Let me see what I have. Oh dear, I'm seem to be out of candy."

The children started to pout and complain.

"I thought I had more candy," continued the lady as she looked up to Buffy. "I could have sworn . . ."

The children started to whine incessantly.

Buffy was about something when she detected the wind picking up and felt something wasn't right. Then some of the children with monsters masks started to transform to real monsters. One of the monsters grabbed the lady's neck.

"No stop that! Let her go!" shouted Buffy and yanked away the offending little monster. Then the children/monsters turned their attention to Buffy and began to attack her. Buffy collapsed and started to hyperventilate and then passed out.

* * *

Willow was strolling with her children and felt the wind whirl down the street displacing leaves and litter. Willow and the children shielded themselves from the leaves and debris. Then Willow felt strange and she looked at her fingers; they were long and spindly with extra long fingernails.

"Ooh wee," said Willow, as she looked at her fingernails. "Disturbing but interesting in a creepy way."

Then she looked at the children and they screamed in fright, and ran off.

"Hey wait! Come back. I'm Willow. This is just a costume and makeup . . . Oh very creepy makeup," said Willow, as she touched her face. "Wow . . . I suddenly feel very witchy."

* * *

Faith also felt the wind the pickup and suddenly it became stronger changing to a whirlwind. She yelled at the children to get in the nearest house. After she made sure, the last of the kids safely made it in, Faith went up the porch for shelter but something hit her from behind and she passed out.

Faith woke up to what sounded like a barking noise nearby. She lifted her head looking around searching the source of the noise. She noticed that the barking sound came from her picnic basket. She carefully opened the cover and a small dog, barked a few times wagging his tail.

"Toto? . . .Are you Toto?"

The dog barked twice and extended his paw to Faith. She extended her hand, and she held his paw for a few moments to make sure she wasn't imagining this. Then he leapt to Faith and started to lick her face.

"Oh Toto it's really you isn't it," laughed Faith with amusement and started to cuddle the dog. She started to scratch behind his ears. "Aww you're so cute."

Faith gently put Toto on the ground and he stood there watching her.

"I'm not sure where I should be, I'm a little lost," began Faith.

She looked in both directions of the street.

"I'm think I should be looking for a yellow road or is it yellow brick road so I can go home. Do you know where that may be?" asked Faith to Toto.

Toto barked twice and went in a down the street with Faith following.

"Are you sure?"

Toto barked again twice and started to trot.

"Wait up," said Faith, as she ran as best she could in those stiff slippers.

* * *

Xander felt like someone had jerked his strings just like puppeteer controlling a puppet. He staggered a bit and regained his balance, shouldering his rifle. Except it wasn't a toy rifle it was now a fully, automatic M-16. He held his weapon and scanned his surroundings for a target. Then he heard what sounded like shrieks and growls, and went in that direction to investigate the commotion.

* * *

"Well, isn't this is special!" exclaimed Spike as he strode down a street. He saw several half-pint size monsters chasing people. "This is neat and who said Halloween was boring!"

Spike grinned as he saw the mayhem around him.

"Ah yes, Dru my pet, you were spot on. Oh how I love how the smell of fear and chaos in the evening," sniffed Spike. "That smell of fright . . . it smells like victory."

He could hardly wait to participate as continued to walk down the street.

"I think I'm going to like Halloween now," added Spike, as he noticed a young woman in ruby slippers. She looked frantic and lost, as she walked haphazardly. He slowed his pace and walked cautiously when he recognized it was Faith.

"Ah poor little lamb, are you lost?"

"Yes," began Faith. "You see I'm looking for the yellow brick road and I-I have lost my way."

"Oh I love it. This is almost too easy," said Spike, under his breath as he came up to Faith.

"Can you help me?" asked Faith.

"Yes," said Spike with a wolfish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow started to run down the street when she heard more gunfire. In the midst of the confusion, she looked for her group but when she couldn't find her charges she backtracked. Instead, she came across pint-size monsters throwing debris and breaking windows.

Then she saw Xander in the middle of the street. "Xander!" said Willow, as she went up to him. "Oh thank goodness."

"Halt," said Xander, as he held his rifle pointing to her.

"It's me Willow."

"Who's Willow? I don't know a Willow," continued Xander. He didn't budge and maintained his military stance.

"Okay, quit fooling. I know I may look a bit witchy. But really it's me Willow."

"Are you sure," said Xander, as he scrutinized the green woman. "What exactly are you?"

He relaxed his stance but held his M-16 towards Willow.

"Xander, hear me out, I'm on your side. Honestly, I swear," said Willow as she crossed her heart. "I came dressed up as a witch for Halloween and you as a soldier. Then suddenly, I became a real witch and you became a real soldier."

"Look, Ma'am or whatever you are, do you expect me to believe that?"

Then a trio of monsters ran across the street in Xander's line of fire. They growled as they passed and Xander took aimed at them. However, Willow reacted and did an acrobatic jump, and landed in front of Xander.

"No Xander, No guns. There are kids in there, really."

Unconvinced Xander shouted, "Step away."

"No guns. That's an order soldier!" barked Willow.

Xander was shocked into obedience and lowered his M-16. Then he started to shake and twitch as Willow continued talk.

"Ma'am," began Xander, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I'm not finished talking," said Willow.

"Really, I have to warn you about . . ."

"Xander, can you stop interrupting me."

Then a chainsaw roared into life behind Willow and she jumped. She screamed in fright and she turned around. A clown with grotesque makeup had lifted a chainsaw and was howling in laughter. The clown was slashing wildly towards Xander and Willow. Xander took aim at the chainsaw and fired.

"Come on," barked Xander, he took Willow's and they fled.

"Listen, we have to stick together Xander. We need to find the others and figure this out. Have you seen Buffy, or Faith, or Cordelia?"

Xander nodded no, not understanding. Somehow, Willow guessed that Xander wouldn't.

* * *

"Miss are you hurt?" asked a lady in a long trailing, gown.

Faith timidly looked up and nodded no.

"Are you lost," continued the stranger.

She nodded yes in between sobs, and then hugged her picnic basket close to her. She almost bolted from the bench; however, the stranger didn't appear or sound threatening.

In between sobs, she blurted out, "I'm just . . . lost . . . I'm trying to . . . to go home." She was also shaking in fear.

"I'm lost too," said the lady in gown and she sat down next to Faith. The lady saw could see how terrified she looked.

Faith then stopped crying and blotted her face with her apron and faced the lady.

"You are lost too Ma'am?"

"I'm not a Ma'am . . . at least I don't think I am," said Buffy, as she looked at her fingers. She didn't see any marriage or engagement rings.

"Oh, I'm sorry," sniffed Faith. "I didn't know."

"What's your name?" asked Buffy.

"I'm not sure. But the inside cover of my picnic basket, says Dorothy Gale. Somehow that doesn't seem right to me. You see I'm not sure if I'm really Dorothy or not. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Dorothy Gale," nodded Buffy, with approval. She glanced over at the picnic basket cover. "That sounds like a good, solid and respectable name; like a folk hero," continued Buffy, reassuringly.

Faith sat up a little straighter and began to study the woman next to her. She wondered if she was royalty of something. She recalled an elder man, Professor Marvel mentioning that he had the intentions of visiting the heads of Europe.

"You are too kind. But I don't think I'm a hero; at least I don't think so. . . I don't even feel like one," said Faith, bitterly.

"Why on earth not Dorothy?"

"For one thing, I'm not a very responsible person. I lost my dog, Toto," began Faith, despondently.

She sniffed thinking what if that monster had hurt her dog and started to sob again.

"He was protecting me from a monster. . . If Toto hadn't been there . . ." wailed Faith.

"Then we became separated when more of them appeared. . . I was able to escape . . . I called out for him . . . I'm left him behind; I'm a coward."

"Nonsense, you used your brain. If you were brave to be here on a night like this, then you must have some courage in you," consoled Buffy. "I bet your dog is brave like you and I believe you two will find each other."

Buffy wondered if they were the same monsters that she narrowly escaped when she had a brief run in with them.

"You really think so?"

Buffy nodded yes.

"What about you ma'ma. I mean m'lady we haven't been properly introduced. What is your name?"

"I have no earthly idea. I know one thing; the date was 1775 when I woke up this morning."

"Jimmy Crickets 1775! Now, I know I'm really not in Kansas," said Faith, shaking her head in confusion.

Buffy nodded yes and asked, "What about you?"

"This is very confusing; it was 1889 when I woke up this morning."

This time Buffy was confounded as well.

"Where in Kansas are you from?"

"I live with my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry at the farmhouse, that's all I know."

Faith didn't know what town was nearby the farm. She had recently had been sent there after the death of her parents and was still trying to adjust farm life. All she knew it was a lone farmhouse in a vast, desolate of unending fields of crops. To her it was very dusty and bleak compared to this strange land.

"What about you?" asked Faith.

"I'm from England but I'm not sure how I ended up here."

Faith eyes brighten up. If Professor Marvel was here he would have a field day and probably dazzle her with his words of wisdom.

"Are you a princess or noble lady?" continued Faith, as she suddenly took great notice of Buffy's long gown and her jewelry.

Of all her life she never known anyone alive to be adorned so beautifully from top to bottom: clothing, hair, and jewels. As an orphan living in a dirt-poor farmhouse in Kansas this was fairy tale come true. Faith also noticed she had rouge on lips and her eyes were done to enhance her features. The mysterious woman looked older but yet she had a face of a young woman like her age. Faith was amazed and let her imagination fly.

Buffy lifted her shoulder in confusion. She started to study Dorothy as well, her clothing, hair and then those dazzling slippers. She wasn't sure of her age. The dress was plain and ordinary, making her appear as a child. However, she knew was too young to be a mere child based on her figure. She wondered if they were similar age. One thing though, the slippers looked unusual and out of place.

"I never seen shoes like those before?" observed Buffy. "Are they special?"

Faith smiled shyly and crossed her legs tighter.

"They are. I remembered a wicked witch was chasing me, she wants these badly," whispered Faith, as she nervously, clicked her slippers together. "She's willing to kill for them. The good witch gave me these shoes."

"A wicked witch? . . . To kill for those shoes? . . . A good witch giving shoes?"

Faith nodded yes. Buffy sighed inwardly in disbelief that someone would kill for shoes. Goodness it's only a pair gaudy looking pair of shoes considered Buffy. And who has ever heard of a good witch?

"And there's more!" continued Faith. "When she touched them, she got shocked. She became very angry afterwards and was very determined to take these from me."

Buffy wondered if she was making up stories but listened patiently as it took her mind of her worries. "Do you think they have magical powers?"

Faith nodded grimly.

"I think they are; the good witch said they were important. But she never told me the reason why. She told me not to take them off and sent me off packing from Munchkin land," rambled Faith. "I'm supposed to be on my way to Oz. Meanwhile I have the wicked witch after me . . . I feel I like stepped into a middle of a family feud . . .I never asked for this. Yet, I always seem to be getting into trouble."

Faith slouched and looked down again. Buffy was flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond. This was more than she wanted to deal with and use to dealing with. This night was turning out to be overwhelming and Buffy decidedly changed the conversation.

"That hairstyle of yours is that what they wear from where you come from?" asked Buffy, as she looked curiously at Faith's braided hair.

Faith instinctively put up hand touching her hair braids. "I think so. Why do you ask?"

"It looks very stylish on you."

"Oh thank you. If you like I can teach you one day," said Faith, eagerly. "That is if you are interested."

"What about now?"

"Really!" said Faith with great enthusiasm. "Really right now."

Buffy nodded yes. "Maybe you can tell me more about you, Kansas and how you happen to arrive here. And maybe we can help other get home."

"Oh yes! Yes Ttat's a clever idea! . . . You are so smart, why didn't I think of that?" said Faith with an air confidence and sat up straighter. "Yes we should help each other."

Buffy smiled at the compliment however, Faith pursed her lips.

"I do want to go home but . . . but somehow I feel this place may have more to offer than home," began Faith but she dismissed her ambivalence. "But my Aunt and Uncle need me home, that's where I'm needed. Home sweet home."

She started to braid Buffy's hair, and began to sing.

"_It really was no miracle. What happened was just this . . ._

_The wind began to switch_

_The house, to pitch_

_And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch_

_Just then the Witch_

_To satisfy an itch_

_Went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch!_" sang Faith.

"Ooh I bet what happened next was rich," added Buffy. "Let me guess, the house began to pitch?"

Faith nodded and resumed singing.

"Oh Yes . . . _The house began to pitch_

_The kitchen took a slich_

_It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch_

_Which was not a happy situation for the Wicked Witch!"_

"See you are hero, you stood up to a wicked witch and killed her."

"Oh but it was an accident, I really didn't mean to kill her," said Faith, humbly. "Oh no Uncle Henry and Aunt Em are going to be furious, the farmhouse is completely ruined."

"It's past but what's important Dorothy is you survived. A farmhouse can be rebuilt but people can not."

"Yes I suppose . . . Except, I still do not feel like a hero," said Faith with frustration. "I'm not even sure if this really happened to me . . . but I remember this as clear as a bell. This is so confusing."

"Chin up Dorothy and show some courage," said Buffy.

"One thing though there is another wicked witch," added Faith.

"Oh Hopefully we will not face her," said Buffy optimistically but sighed inwardly. "Until we cross that bridge, we can look for your dog. In the meantime do you know any other songs?"

She nodded yes. Buffy sensed Dorothy was still scared even when she appeared brave. However, she was also on edge as well. Her instincts told her not sit too long in a place, especially at night but she didn't want to alarm Dorothy with her concerns. Buffy was glad to be in her company; however, she wished she had a man to protect her. However, she wished there could be a proper gentleman by her side with who could fight and protect her.

"Yes, let's go," said Faith, as she helped Buffy stand up. She felt so better; it was like she made a new friend on this horrible night. "M'lady maybe you tell me about yourself."

Buffy stopped and studied Faith. However, Faith felt like she had overstepped her boundaries in etiquette and glanced away shyly. Yet, Buffy liked Dorothy; she was a sincere, polite young lady with unbounded enthusiasm. She smiled at Dorothy.

"I live in a very large house. I have many dresses and shoes. My favorite room is the reading room, which has French doors that overlooks a manicured garden with neatly trimmed hedges," began Buffy.

Faith eyes open wide as she looked at Buffy in awe.

* * *

"Oh Toto there you are," said Faith, and ran up to him. He was dragging a golden lasso. "What you have you been up to? I was so worried about you."

He dropped the lasso at Faith's feet. "Toto, what do you have here?" asked Faith, as she picked up the lasso.

"But it doesn't matter you're safe and sound, and that's what important."

He barked few times wagging his tail and stood up on his hind legs begging for attention. Then he noticed Buffy. Toto went up to her and sniffed at her feet, and started to jump up and down a few times.

"Now Toto, you behave. You haven't been yet properly introduced to m'lady. She has a nice gown and . . ."

"And he's adorable . . . oh it's alright Dorothy. You didn't tell me you had such a cute dog," said Buffy, as she bent down to Toto. "May I hold Toto," asked Buffy.

Toto looked up at Faith giving her the loveable, lost puppy look.

Faith nodded yes and watched Buffy extended her arms. Toto jumped up again and Buffy caught him. She started to hold and cuddle him.

"Oh he's so well mannered. Dorothy you are so lucky."

"Oh thank you . . . Toto really likes you," said Faith, as she started to scratch behind Toto's ears. "He thinks you're a good person."

"Thank you Dorothy," said Buffy feeling appreciated. It was nice to find solace in this confusing, dreadful night.

* * *

"So there's the little thief," cried out Cordelia. "Wait till I get my hands on you, you little runt." Cordelia strode with determination towards the dog.

Toto jumped to the ground and stood protectively in front of Buffy and Faith as he confronted Cordelia. Then he started to growl and then barked incessantly at Cordelia. Faith picked up Toto gently and put him in her basket.

She spoke to him soothingly, "It's going to be alright. I won't let her harm you."

"I'm sure it's been an innocent mistake," began Faith. "He's really a nice dog if you get to know him. I'm sure he didn't mean to do that and . . ."

"Innocent my ass," fumed Cordelia, impatiently. "Nice dog, give me a friggin' break. If I want my deposit back from Partytown, I better damn sure I return the costume undamaged."

Faith blushed deeply and looked down. "Ma'am I'm sorry. If I can do anything to help, but please don't hurt him. Truly, I'm sorry."

"What's with the golly gee Pollyanna attitude? Sheesh will you get a grip already."

Buffy looked at the scantily clad woman and was shocked at her language. She could not believe how this low woman was picking on Dorothy.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" said Buffy, angrily with her voice booming loudly. She began to clench her fist. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Buffy couldn't believe she had shouted and lost control, her body trembled angrily. For a woman of her social standing, she was brought up never to raise her voice. Somehow, it felt mildly liberating to speak up. Another thing, she hated when mean spirited people picked on the meek.

"Thank you m'lady for speaking up but you don't have to defend me," said Faith, softly as she held momentarily held Buffy's hand.

"Oh good grief Faith, are you now playing maid to Buffy. Are you some lady-in-waiting?"

"Faith? Buffy?" asked Faith and Buffy in unison and looked at each other in confusion.

"First it was Xander going all Rambo on me and now you two."

"Who's Xander?" they asked in unison again.

"I can see this is going to be a long night. Meanwhile I wonder whose dog that is? I swear I should call the pound; they need to put these dogs away. Too many strays loose, they ought to at least neuter them."

Toto whimpered and buried his face in Faith's arms. This time Faith spoke up and confronted Cordelia.

"How dare you . . . If you touch so much as a hair from Toto, I-I will do something . . . I'll hurt you," said Faith, with fury and clenched her fists tightly.

Faith could no longer speak and became short of breath as she became further enraged. It was liked her body seized up. She staggered and doubled over in pain when she saw disturbing imagery flash in her head and almost dropped Toto.

"Dorothy it's alright," said Buffy calmly. She came up to Faith and provided support. "Dorth-, I mean Faith I won't let her harm Toto as well."

"That dog is Toto?" asked Cordelia, in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you stopping, Faith" asked Cordelia, with irritation.

Cordelia nearly crashed into Faith when she stopped unexpectedly. A green-skinned woman, dressed in a witch's attire approach was walking towards them.

"Oh n-no," panicked Faith. "We have to run, it's the wicked witch."

"Oh for crying out loud, Faith," said Cordelia, impatiently. "It's *not* that wicked witch of west. Can't you see its Willow?"

"Buffy! Faith! Cordelia! "greeted Willow.

Toto growled and started to bark.

"Thank goodness you're all alright!" continued Willow.

"You're not taking my shoes," said Faith, defensively.

"Huh Faith? I don't want your shoes . . . Oh I know how this looks but relax," said Willow, as she looked at her green fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you or Buffy. Really cross my heart."

Willow glanced at her extra long fingernails. "Maybe though I should trim back my nails," said Willow with a nervous laugh. Then she looked at the small dog, it looked familiar. It resembled one of Buffy's stuffed animals.

"By the way whose cute dog is that?" asked Willow.

Faith came up to Toto and snatched him up protectively.

"Who are you?" said Buffy who was beginning to panic as well. "What do you want with us?"

"Buffy, it's Willow," repeated Cordelia. "She's your best friend."

"I don't know a Willow," said Buffy, hysterically. "I don't understand this anymore. One moment it's 1775 and I'm in England. And Dorothy or Faith said it's 1889 and she's from Kansas. And now there's a witch that knows me."

"Buffy it's me," said Willow, calmly. "Cordelia is right; we've been good friends since 10th grade."

"How can I possibly know you? I was brought up in certain type of society. I have a reputation to uphold. I most certainly do not mingle with witches," said Buffy, proudly and she shook her head in disbelief. "That is tantamount to heresy."

She refused to believe she had friend that was a witch.

"How I can possibly know any witches. It goes against my upbringing to be associated with witches," continued Buffy and paced frantically.

"Buffy, will you get off your high horse and chill out. Willow is your friend. And yeah she may look witchy but duh you helped her put on the makeup on this afternoon," added Cordelia. "Geez and I thought I was snooty but you're at the top of list today."

"It's okay Cordelia," said Willow with soft voice. She hid her hurt feelings with a weak smile.

Willow came up to Buffy when she noticed the color of face was changing and was breathing rapidly. Buffy was gasping for air and was starting to hyperventilate.

"Uh oh she's going to pop," said Cordelia and went next Buffy in case if she would pass out.

"Buffy breathe slower. Come on take slow breaths. That's right slow breaths," urged Willow. "It's alright; we're going to figure this out together."

Buffy nodded and started to breathe slower.

However, she became startled the moment a large automobile passed by and she shrieked, "DEMONS, DEMONS, DEMONS." She fainted and fell on the lawn.

"Is this woman crazy?" chimed in Xander.

"Xander, she's never seen a car," remarked Willow.

"God gawd, never seen a car before!" sighed Xander.

"I know, I know," said Willow, wearily. "Goodness why couldn't she have been Xena?"

"Great! So how are we going to figure this out, without the Slayers?" asked Cordelia directly to Willow. Willow could only shrug her shoulders.

"What's a Slayer?" asked Faith.

"Yep, I'm guessing it's time we all get inside and regroup," said Willow. "I wondered where we could go."

"Buffy's house is not too far," replied Cordelia. "Hey Faith do have anything in that basket. I'm starving."

Faith looked inside the basket. "Oh I have these, but I'm not sure what they are . . . it says cigarettes."

"Cigarettes, great," said Cordelia and took them.

"I'll take one also," interjected Willow.

* * *

"Faith, why don't you get us some food from the kitchen," said Willow as she sat next to Buffy on the sofa.

Buffy was still overcome with fright. She sat there like a frightened animal with her eyes wide open, almost in a catatonic state.

"Check the pantry and also there's plenty of food in the fridge, or icebox as you would call it. Buffy's mom, Mrs. Summers went shopping the other day at the supermarket."

"Yes I'll do that," said Faith with obeisance. She didn't know what a supermarket or a fridge exactly were but she gather there was enough food for all.

"Geez, Will who made you boss," said Cordelia as she watched Faith go.

"I don't mind," said Faith, as she went to the kitchen. She was interested about this place.

Faith or rather her Dorothy's self had never seen such modernity as she played with the light switch a couple times. The fact of having electricity, indoor plumbing, running water, and a non-wooden stove amazed her. The kitchen was enormous compared to her farmhouse.

The pantry was stocked with more food that every seen or heard of. Faith saw a package that said chocolate chip cookies and smiled. Even the icebox known as the fridge was astonishing. When she opened, the door she was further amazed at the food selection and quantity.

Rummaging through the fridge, she came upon a few wine bottles. She wasn't sure what Buffy wanted so took out the milk carton and a wine bottle. She managed to find a tray with small glasses and brought out the food and drinks. When things were tough she reached for milk and cookies. However, with Buffy she wasn't sure what she needed.

Faith came back with the tray was shaking somewhat and Willow helped her set the tray.

"You doing fine Faith," said Willow as she helped Faith. Faith was still slightly uncomfortable around Willow but eased up when Willow smiled back.

"Thanks. . . yummy healing food and very tasty," said Willow and nodded at Faith. "And interesting drink choices Faith," added Willow as she noticed the wine bottle.

Buffy was up and but still out of sorts as she reclined on the couch.

"Buffy, look milk and cookies equals happiness," continued Willow and offered a cookie to Buffy.

Buffy reached for the wine instead. She uncorked the wine bottle mechanically and automatically started to pour the wine in the small glasses. She blinked a few times and nodded robotically, and after a delayed reaction, she took a cookie.

Faith sat on the sofa next Willow and Buffy and reached for a cookie. Though she didn't have a complete meltdown like Buffy, it was overpowering. The modernity mixed in with monsters was dreamlike to her.

Moreover, when Willow said she was really Faith not Dorothy and that Dorothy was a fictional character she was completely at a loss. For the most part, she had memories of Dorothy and that was only reality she knew. It was disconcerting not knowing one's identity as she looked at Willow again. The worrisome episode she experienced earlier was distressing and she dismissed it as she savored a chocolate chip cookie. However, she was still curious.

"Willow, who am I really? . . . I mean what is Faith like? Where is she from, where does live?" asked Faith, as she inundated Willow with questions.

Willow was mum and didn't know how to begin, instead she spoke to benefit of the group.

"Okay . . . I know this is confusing for all us but we all have to sit tight and wait. I know someone who can give me guidance on this matter."

"Wait . . . you're not leaving me with these," complained Cordelia. However, Willow stood up and looked grimly at Cordelia. "Thanks a lot Willow for making me babysitter."

"Angel will be here soon enough to help out but I have to find Giles," added Willow as she tried to placate Cordelia. "Xander can help."

"Okay whatever," said Cordelia and was mollified realizing it was pointless to argue with Willow. She reached over for the bottle of wine but Buffy played hostess and served Cordelia.

Willow had no time to deal with this; she hoped that Giles could help as she went to the kitchen. Just before she stepped out the door, she noticed a broomstick. On an impulse, she picked the broomstick from the kitchen and toyed with it.

"Umm . . . I wonder?"

Then on a whim, she straddled the broomstick and then she was floating.

"Ooh ooh how quidditchy!" giggled Willow as she started to fly out of the kitchen. It sure wasn't a Nimbus but it did the job as she soared in the night sky.

* * *

Oz was driving back from practice in his van and then slammed on brakes when pedestrian from out of nowhere walked in front of his van. Willow gasped and looked at the van. Who's that girl thought Oz but when she turned and faced him he thought he recognized her.

"Willow?" asked Oz as he gazed at the green-skinned witch. He blinked his eyes a few times. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Willow is that really you?" asked Oz as he called out from his window. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Oz," said Willow, shyly. "You recognized me?"

He smiled impassively. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I'm Okay," said Willow not knowing what else to say. "Really."

"Right Okay," continued Oz.

"Oh yeah. . . . Oh I should go," said Willow as she realized she was standing in the middle of the street. "Something's come up; it's kinda of an emergency."

Oz looked at her blankly for a very long moment.

"Willow, do you need a lift?"

"Yeah sure," said Willow.

Just as she opened the passenger door Willow was attacked. A hairy monster pounced on her and growled. Oz crawled over toward Willow to help her get in. However, the monster climbed in as well.

"Who let loose the dogs?" said Oz sardonically, as he wrestled with the beast.

Not knowing what she could do as a witch, Willow invoked a spell that repulsed the offending monster. A few sparks zapped the monster's backside and it howled. It made a quick escape when Willow raised her hand and yelled.

"If you ever do that again you'll get bigger jolt," shouted Willow.

She wasn't sure if she if she could but it felt so good to vent and to shout. All night she had been patient and polite now she had enough. Something had to give.

"That was cool Willow," said Oz as he nodded approvingly. "Maybe this is your calling."

Willow smiled shyly and looked away briefly before looking back at him.

"Oh Oz, oh my god. You've been hurt," said Willow, softly noticing several scratch marks on his arms.

Oz didn't realized he had been scratched and then finally looked. "It's nothing." It was few scratches on his forearm. "Really, I'm Okay . . . I can still play the guitar."

"Are you sure?"

"No big deal. I've been bit before . . . So where do you need to be?"

"The school library."

* * *

"Buffy I like your home," said Faith, as she walked around the living room. "It has a warm feeling to it. It so much bigger than I'm use to."

Buffy was silent. To her it didn't feel like home she was use to luxury and this was anything but what she was accustomed to and it felt confining to her.

"I thought you wanted to go home," said Buffy, indifferently. "Didn't say you had family."

"That's just the thing I would miss them if that place was real, if I was really . . ." began Faith but stopped as she noticed a photograph of Buffy and her mom on the wall.

"What is it Faith?"

"Regardless. It just this place is more interesting, more alive Buffy," resumed Faith. "Even your world, even though it didn't really exist is more interesting . . .I know that I will never be the same if I were to go home, to whatever home is or was. You said this world scares you but it's more exciting. Don't you think it could be more interesting in this world? Aren't you even interested to know more about the Buffy of this world?"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I still feel discombobulated," said Buffy. She felt headache coming and wasn't sure if it was the bizarre night or Faith's deep thoughts or the wine. "Why don't you show me this modern kitchen?"

When they entered, Cordelia was finishing a conversation and noticed them entered. Buffy looked at Cordelia oddly as she was speaking to what appeared to herself.

"Yeah, I'm also teaching them how to play Poker," said Cordelia. "Afterwards we're going to rob a liquor store."

Cordelia responded with smile.

"Thanks, you owe me," continued Cordelia, and then she terminated her phone call.

"Hey, slayers. Angel is on his way," said Cordelia, as she aside her smart phone. "Should be here in five."

"How can you be certain?" asked Buffy, dubiously.

"I just spoke to him," began Cordelia as she showed her smart phone. "Right . . . I forget you don't know about these things." Cordelia put her away her smart phone and was too exasperated to explain. "Trust me, he'll be here."

Buffy went to the counter and waited she what to expect when Angel would arrive. Willow and then Cordelia had told her about Angel and their relationship. She wondered what he looked like and what he was like. When Angel knocked at the kitchen door Buffy stood there standoffish not knowing to expect and decided to adopt a guarded stance. Toto started to bark and went up to the door.

"Hey Cordelia," said Angel. "Thanks for the info."

"Hello Buffy," greeted Angel, calmly and approached her accordingly. Cordelia had explained to Angel about Buffy's and Faith's amnesia.

Buffy curtseyed and said his name politely, and said nothing else as she studied him. Angel was about to hug her but Buffy shied away and he caught himself. He smiled at the barking dog.

"Toto, behave this is Angel," said Faith.

"Hello Faith." said Angel, politely. "Hello Toto."

Toto continued to bark and started to growl.

"How do you do sir," said Faith and then she picked up the feisty dog. Toto started squirm about her arms.

"Angel is just fine," said Angel, warmly.

"Toto be nice," added Faith, as she put him the picnic basket. "He's not usually like this." Toto kept trying to escape and then he popped his head out of the basket, and growled.

"Toto! Angel is the good guy . . . I apologize Angel . . . I'm think he's had too much excitement for the night."

Angel could only smiled and suppressed from laughing as he watch Faith try to calm Toto. He'd thought he never see the day Faith having a dog for a pet. Then he never thought he would see Buffy all coiffed and dressed up like an 18th century lady.

"It's alright Faith; he's doing what he should be doing that is to protect a young lady."

Faith smiled shyly and was smitten with Angel. No one had addressed her as a young lady that she could recall. She looked away and then back at him without staring too much. She didn't realize how tall and handsome he was. Angel was caught off guard by Faith's reaction and could only smile. He was use to Faith being Faith as he started to walk with Cordelia.

"Ladies, I'll be in the living room chatting with Cordelia."

Buffy eyed them coolly as they left. Faith quickly came up to Buffy and said softly.

"Buffy, Angel is quite a gentleman. He seems polite and a good man. You are very lucky. . . I wonder if he has a brother or a cousin."

"Hmm indeed . . . Yes but the question to ask. What is his social standing? He is the son of wealthy man?"

"Oh . . . But is that really important?"

"In my station of life it is important. A girl does not want to earn the reputation of being seen men below her social standing."

Faith was silent and sad as she held Toto in her arms. She had a bad taste her mouth, similar to consuming sour milk.

* * *

"Giles," said Willow, out of breath. "You wouldn't believe what's happening tonight."

"Willow?" said Giles, and he did a double take as he looked at Willow. "My understanding is that tonight is Halloween but something tells me there's mischief afoot."

He put on his glasses to better scrutinize Willow.

"Yeah, I know how this looks," said Willow, as she glanced at Oz briefly. She was getting use to explaining herself. "I decided to dress up as a witch this year and looked what happened to me."

"I don't know Willow, I think it brings out the interesting side of you," said Oz, as he lingered by the library counter.

"Interesting indeed. . . .Nevertheless, Halloween is normally a non-eventful night for demonic activity," declared Giles. "But lets see what we can find out," continued Giles, as he quickly looked for ancient texts. He came back with a stack of books. "Hopefully there are no nefarious activities being perpetuated from the Hellmouth."

Oz drew a blank.

"Translation, hopefully Hellmouth is not acting up tonight," beamed Willow.

"Right," smiled Oz.

* * *

Buffy screamed when she saw axe break through the kitchen door window.

"Where are you!" bellowed a male voice from outside. "I know you're inside." The door splintered and gave way.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!"

Buffy shrieked and went against the wall.

"Over here Buffy," shouted Faith behind the kitchen counter.

Faith had been quick to react to go the other side of the counter when intruders forced their way in the kitchen area. However, Buffy kept screaming when more monsters came in. Angel came running in the kitchen the moment he heard the screaming. Two vampires were in the kitchen along with a clown wielding an axe. The clown swung wildly at Faith and she threw apples and oranges at the clown.

"Where is he," yelled the clown. Angel shoved the clown aside and his axe landed squarely in the kitchen counter.

"My axe!" shouted the clown in frustration. He tried to pry loose the axe.

"Stake!" yelled Angel over the commotion. He was fending blows from both sides. "Give me a stake," yelled Angel. He swung hard at the first vampire while Buffy stood frozen in place. "Something sharp." Faith not quite understanding gave him a kitchen knife instead. Then Angel vamped out and confronted the intruders.

Faith was horrified when she saw Angel vamp out. She backed against the kitchen cabinets and watched Angel fight the vampires. Her hands bumped into what felt like a frying pan when she stumbled against the stove.

During the commotion, Xander was trying to take aim without hitting the good guys. Instead, he took aim at the axe. He fired and cleanly took out the handle. The clown was furious and turned his attention to Xander.

"There you are mother sucker; wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Hey knuckledragger! I have a loaded machine gun," said Xander. He fired off a warning shot and the clown fled the kitchen.

Faith grasped a cast iron, frying pan and was ready to hit anything or anybody that would do her harm. She was about to intervene but the first vampire exploded into ash when Angel staked it. She lunged at the second one but Angel had dusted him first. She lost her balance and slipped on the dust, and fell. She looked up at Angel and watched him assumed his human form.

"Faith are you alright?" said Angel as he extended a hand to her.

Faith was silent and wielded a frying pan at him. "I'm not going to hurt you Faith. We're on the same side. Please Faith, you have to believe me."

After few moments, Faith finally put down the frying pan and let Angel help her get up. Faith looked around for Buffy.

"Where is Buffy?" asked Faith anxiously. She went to other side of the counter. "Buffy!" said Faith with distress. "Buffy! Where are you?"

"Oh no she's gone," said Angel. He ran outside in back yard yelling for Buffy and came back in.

"Buffy's mom is gonna be pissed," announced Cordelia as she peered in the kitchen. She treaded lightly through the kitchen. "Rambo is of no use; he's chasing a clown."

"We have to do something, we have to find her," said Faith frantically. "Friends help out friends."

"Yes Faith. We have to find Buffy, she could be in danger," said Angel. He started to pace around.

"Buffy's my friend. I have to do something," insisted Faith who was darting back and forth.

"I know," said Angel and held Faith still.

"Wait I have an idea . . .Toto can help," suggested Faith.

"Go ahead I'm all ears," said Angel.

"Oh Pleeeze," said Cordelia, in disbelief. "Are going to listen to her let alone her dog." She was growing tired of all this nonsense as she looked at the irritating dog known as Toto.

"Jimmy crickets! Cordelia you can be such a spiteful girl," declared Faith. "I would like to say something harsher b-but my upbringing prevents me."

"Go on Faith, ask Toto," said Xander. "We have to try something."

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief, "Fine."

"Toto, we have to find her, its very important. Remember the lady in the gown, she looks like a beautiful princess and was nice to you."

Toto barked twice.

"She could be in danger, we have to help. Where is she?"

Toto barked twice and started to trot outside, and headed towards the industrial section of Sunnydale.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy ran desperately and wasn't sure where she was going as she passed several buildings. Fright was directing her even though she was breathless. She was in warehouse district and every so often, she would looked behind her seeing monsters chasing her.

The combination of fear and flight taxed her heart, and muddled her thinking. She ended up in a narrow street and panicked even more; she backed up against the wall near the crates when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She clutched her heart and was wheezing for air.

"Oh Please," whispered Buffy several times.

"Ah look at you Buffy," said a male voice. "Why you're shaking like a leaf. So helpless, so fragile and I'm loving it."

Buffy cowered against a crate and felt paralysis set in. She was crying now and scampered to another crate. "Please . . . Pl-Please don't . . ."

"I love when women say 'Please'," grinned Spike.

Buffy cried even more.

"Don't worry, it will be all over soon, my sweet thing," said Spike and grabbed her arm. He slapped her face.

"Ah poor little lamb . . . I'll make it quick for you."

He held the helpless Buffy, and vamped out. She shrieked and he began to bend over her neck. He was about to clamp down on her neck when he felt a rope around his neck.

"Buffy, run," said Faith, as she held on tightly to the lasso. She tugged as hard as she could.

Buffy blinked her eyes a few times and then she heard a small dog barked. A moment before she thought her life was all over.

"Run, Buffy, run," repeated Faith. "Buffy run!"

Faith didn't know how she did it. However, she remembered learning this skill from her Uncle Henry when she had to help out at the farm. Along with pigs and chickens, they had horses. She held onto the lasso the best she could and pulled tightly.

Spike growled and twisted around facing Faith. He grabbed the rope yanking very hard causing Faith to jerk forward. Toto barked and growled.

"You again, and your damn mutt," roared Spike.

Faith lost her balance and let go of the rope. She scrambled to get up but Spike came up to her.

"I-I'm not afraid of you," trembled Faith, as she backed away. Then at the last moment, she kicked him.

But Spike caught Faith's shoe and he yelped.

"Arggh," gasped Spike, and he let go of Faith's shoe as if it were a hot iron. "What the hell." He shook his hands as if they had been burned.

She managed to escape and went to Buffy. She grabbed Buffy's hand who was still petrified, and they both ran off.

Spike recovered and was fast on his heels as he chased the Slayers, and furiously cursed at them. Then he felt a punch on the side of his face. It was Angel when Spike turned his face.

* * *

"Apart from you and Cordelia," said Giles, as he reiterated what Willow had said.

He went over the facts and none of his texts spoke to Halloween regarding to this kind of spell. He was baffled. A widespread spell that didn't affect everyone; it didn't make sense to him. He started to pace and stopped.

"So everyone who went to the Costume Shop experienced the transformation: Xander as soldier, Buffy as an 18th century noblelady, Faith as Dorothy, and you as a witch. Except you can remember."

"I know it's really creepy, I'm not sure how I can remembered and yet be affected . . .We use to go Partytown but we decided to try out this new place."

"Hmm Partytown . . .So The Costume Shop wasn't here before," said Giles, as he polished his eyeglasses.

Willow nodded. "I think it opened a few weeks ago."

"I think it's time we investigate the Costume Shop," said Giles. He opened the weapons cage and started to select a few weapons.

* * *

"I can't take . . . another step," gasped Buffy. Buffy was so out of breath when the reached the residential section of Sunnydale. "Faith . . . I have . . . have to stop . . . or else I might swoon," continued Buffy and clutched her heart. Her heart ache and was pounding so hard.

"Buffy . . . Angel said to keep going," urged Faith. She was out of breath as well but more from an adrenaline rush. "Look we're almost at your house it just up the street."

"How can you be sure?"

"Yes, I remembered the street name . . . and also the street number."

"Good for you . . . I was never good . . . at such details," said Buffy, breathless. She was about say mundane detail.

To her she did not have to worry about such trivial aspects; she had servants that took care of those commonplace details. Faith pulled Buffy forward and Buffy groaned.

* * *

"I think we're safe for the moment," said Faith, as she closed the door. She switched on the lights. "I'm so glad your beau, I mean Angel was back there."

However, Buffy didn't respond. She wanted a bath and a foot massage, and hot toddy. Instead, she sat on the sofa to rest and closed her eyes. She let Faith stand guard. Afterwards she went back to the photographs she had studied earlier.

"I can't believe this is really me," said Buffy, as she looked at the group picture of her, Willow and Xander. She could acknowledge the photograph of her and mother but this picture was harder to accept.

"So this is you," said Faith, as she looked at the photograph.

"I can't believe this is me. Look how I'm dressed."

"Buffy, I think you look alright. . . In the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter what you wear or how you look what counts is in inside."

Buffy smiled dryly and re-examined the picture again.

"You're right, but this is not easy for me to accept. Yes these may be my friends. . . And yes I have to believe they are my friends . . .I think they were right all along . . . But why do I feel so ambivalent?"

"I don't know Buffy. . . But look, you appear happy in that photograph. In fact all of you look happy," said Faith, as she picked the picture.

Buffy suddenly wondered about Faith and looked at her. Faith caught the glance and put down the photograph.

"There must be a photograph of us somewhere," said Buffy, awkwardly. "Maybe, I haven't had the photograph developed yet or maybe it's being framed as we speak."

"It's alright Buffy," said Faith and smiled weakly pushing the photograph aside. "Maybe I'm not part of your life."

"Maybe you are, and you weren't here that day when the picture was taken," added Buffy, as she picked the photograph again.

"Buffy, Faith," shouted Angel from outside. "It's us." Faith peered through the curtains and unbolted the door letting Angel, Xander, and Cordelia in.

"You're safe," said Angel with relief. "I was able to lose the monsters and Spike for now."

Faith and Buffy shivered slightly.

"Faith, I think you left this behind," added Angel, as he displayed Faith's missing red slipper. She smiled shyly and let Angel put on the slipper. "See the shoe fits," said Angel with a sense of humor.

"Ladies, I think it would best to go upstairs," began Xander, as he quickly secured and bolted the door. "We're trained to deal with this," said Xander, as he un-shouldered his rifle. He assumed his military stance.

"No way am I going upstairs with them," announced Cordelia. "I'd rather deal with vampires, demons, or wolves than these two ladybugs."

Xander eyed Cordelia. Her attitude matched her outfit: swimsuit and knee boots.

"Ma'am let the men handle this," insisted Xander.

Cordelia came up close and personal into Xander's space and started to gesture with index finger as she spoke.

"Listen up Rambo drop the all shucks Ma'am already. And do I look like a Ma'am?" asked Cordelia, rhetorically.

Xander nodded no.

"Fine then. And another thing you may be my boyfriend but don't start ordering me around . . . ," continued Cordelia. She took back her lasso from Faith. "Because I'm the one with the golden lasso."

Xander was taken aback. "You and I are together?"

Cordelia nodded. "Uh Huh,"

"Well in that case, you can keep me company," smiled Xander as he extended his hand to Cordelia.

"Now that this is settled can everyone go where they belong," began Angel, as he shook his head in amazement. Too much drama for him and he had hoped for quiet time with Buffy. So much for a quiet Halloween, please let it end already.

"Maybe we can all help out since Cordelia . . ," volunteered Faith. Buffy shook her head in dismay.

"No Faith, it would be better if you and Buffy go upstairs," insisted Angel.

"Why not?" challenged Faith. "Don't you need all the help you can get?"

"We can manage and you'll be okay. You'll be safe upstairs, we will be on guard downstairs," added Angel. "Just don't open the windows."

"Are you sure we can't help out?" persisted Faith.

"I think both of you need a break," said Angel without sounding too patronizing. "Just rest for a while."

"Oh I see what's going here, just because Cordelia has someone," said Faith, crossly and stamped her foot.

Toto started to whine. Everyone was looking at Faith and she stopped talking feeling self-conscious.

"Faith please go upstairs," said Angel, firmly.

However, Faith would not budge and stared at Angel, starting a staring contest. Angel looked at Cordelia for a suggestion. Cordelia shook her head thinking, _you're on your own on this one_.

As much as Angel would like to have the Slayer's help this time, he felt they weren't at their best. He adored Buffy but she was helpless at this moment and didn't want to risk losing her again. He came up to Faith and whispered.

"Please for Buffy's sake will you go upstairs with her."

For a vampire he had soft brown eyes and it was first time Faith got a close up view. His eyes were tender and somehow Faith could not refuse. Why did he have to be a vampire wondered Faith? But at the same time she was mad at him and it was driving her crazy.

"Let the men do this. That's what they should be doing," interrupted Buffy as she started to walk up the stairs.

Buffy was too exhausted to deal with this commotion. Toto jumped out the basket and went to the sofa in the living room.

"Angel, I think you are being unfair. Why do treat me like this?" whispered Faith.

Angel did not respond and Faith finally acquiesced. She turned away and stomped up the stairs loudly. Buffy had enough for one evening wasn't going to argue and heard Faith following reluctantly. Faith had the sense she could take on the world but was disappointed from the lack of support.

Buffy paused by doorway of her bedroom and peered at her room for the first time.

"So this is my bedroom," said Buffy, as she noticed another photograph on her nightstand.

"Xander and Angel can be bossy at times," said Faith, as she paced. "Reminds me of my folks . . .Never think I'm I can do anything . . . Always treating me like a child."

She recalled back at the farm, she could take out her frustration in the cornfield or if she was really peeved in Ms. Gulch's vegetable garden by letting loose Toto. This room was too confining. Faith punted a small pillow lying on the ground knocking a few knick-knacks from Buffy's dresser drawer.

"Oh Buffy!" said Faith, guilty. "I'm so sorry, I was upset." She gathered the fallen objects.

"It's alright Faith," said Buffy, indifferently. She didn't care for the objects they looked garish.

Faith stopped and noticed that Buffy was quiet, and shivering.

"What is it Buffy," said Faith, softly. "Are you cold?"

Buffy nodded no. "And here I thought I was the courageous one, but you were the one that was. I was so useless back there," said Buffy as she picked up a shawl from a chair.

Faith approached Buffy. "Oh Buffy I was scared too and you are brave also. You just had a fright that's all; it could happen to anyone. But now you're safe now. You know that blond hair man was the one that frightened me too."

"You're really are the brave one," continued Buffy. "You stood up to him."

"I was scared too but I didn't want him to hurt you like he almost did to me. He's vicious and hideous."

Buffy eyes flashed in understanding. "He's the one." She remembered the contorted face and intense eyes with those fangs approaching her neck.

Faith nodded very slowly yes. "But thank goodness for Toto. He came in the nick of time. Luckily nothing happened," said Faith, as unconsciously put her hand around her neck. Those horrible teeth coupled with ghastly breath made her shudder.

"Faith," said Buffy, softly as she hugged Faith. Then she understood he was one of the monsters that Faith's had referred to. She remembered how terrified Faith appeared. "I didn't know."

"I'm alright, really," said Faith, as she held on to Buffy. "Thank goodness for Toto." Then she began to weep silently.

She felt Buffy stroke her hair and it had this calming effect. Yet, it also melted her defenses and wept freely.

After awhile Faith lifted her head. "Thank you Buffy, Really I'm going to be alright. I know these shoes will hurt him," said Faith, weakly.

Buffy cradled Faith face and wiped her tear stained face. She gave her small kiss on her forehead.

"Buffy you are very fortunate to have Angel in your life," remarked Faith as she finally looked up. "He's brave and chivalrous man."

"But he is a vampire," lamented Buffy.

Faith could see the disappointment in Buffy's eyes.

"Fortunately, I have other beaus in mind," continued Buffy and stood up straighter. "So I have other prospects, so all is not lost."

"You do? Oh Buffy you don't know how lucky you are . . . to have men flocking to you."

Buffy cleared her throat. "Don't you have boys lining up to see you back at the farm?"

Faith wasn't sure as thought and blushed slightly. "No," whispered Faith.

"Don't tell me you don't have someone chasing you?"

Faith nodded no and said," I don't recall ever being chased." She wondered if that also meant being chased by schoolyard bullies.

"Don't you have someone in mind?"

"I really don't know if anybody is interested," began Faith. "Although at school, a few boys do look at me but I'm not sure. I don't have enough experience to be sure. . . There is one boy though; he is a smart and nice. I'm not sure if he is interested. How I can know if he does?"

Buffy wondered about Faith. "Does he look at you or talk to you?

"Yes he does both."

"Naturally he's interested in you."

"Oh, I didn't think he was."

"Have you ever kissed him and I'm not talking about a quick peck on the cheek."

Faith nodded no and said, "Never."

"Never ever?" asked Buffy in disbelief.

"Never ever," affirmed Faith and sighed in frustration.

"And I don't even know how," added Faith, despondently. "You must think less of me and I'm not sure how I would even know how to start." She hit the pillow. "Compared to you I must appear . . ."

"Nonsense, but boys will think less of you," interrupted Buffy. "However, if you know what you're doing you'll keep the boy's attention much longer. Trust me men in particular don't have much patience with the inexperienced and consider it a distraction."

"Oh my . . . Then how do you even begin? What can I do?" panicked Faith. "Is there a textbook on that subject?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then it's too late for me isn't Buffy. . .I'm hopeless, I can face monsters but I don't even know how to kiss," lamented Faith and turned away. "I'm doomed."

"Goodness don't you have girlfriends you can practice on."

"What?" asked Faith, as she looked back.

"Practice kissing on. How else do you learn?"

"I don't know . . . this sounds unusual."

"Don't be absurd. If fathers can take their sons to brothels to learn, then why can't young women practice?"

Faith blushed and nodded in agreement. "Yes I can see how that would make sense. You have to practice somehow . . . So you know how to kiss?" asked Faith, timidly.

"Yes I do and it's very easy to learn. It starts with two lips touching. I can show you."

"You would do that for me?" asked Faith, bravely.

"Of course I would. . .It's very simple your lips touch my lips," began Buffy. "Go ahead kiss me."

Faith came up tentatively.

"But close your eyes and focus on him," added Buffy.

Faith closed her eyes and continued come closer to Buffy until she felt her lips touch Buffy's lips. Then they both kissed. Instead of school boy, she saw a tall and handsome man in her mind's eye. Next Buffy pulled away a few moments later.

Faith opened her eyes feeling slightly woozy and elated. "Oh . . . oh that was so wonderful."

"See it's not that difficult."

"Buffy I want to do that again. . . I mean to practice some more."

"Indeed there is more . . . there's the part where you kiss with your lips opened and your tongue caressing each other's tongue. Men like that too."

"Oh!" sighed Faith.

"This time I'll open my mouth and stick out my tongue slightly. You open your mouth and put your tongue on top of mine and then you start to caress my tongue. It's that simple."

"Yes it does sounds simple," said Faith, as she clasped her hands in joy. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Let's begin. Go ahead and kiss me again, but keep your eyes closed."

Faith closed her eyes and came up to Buffy until she felt Buffy's lips and tongue. Buffy had already opened her mouth and Faith could feel the tip of Buffy's tongue, and she guided her tongue atop where she began to massage her tongue. Faith wasn't sure how long she did this but she was losing herself and had to hold on to Buffy and Buffy let her do so.

Faith hoped she was doing it right and then she felt a wave of desire run from her lips down to her hips. She shivered in delight. Instinctively, she started to put her arms around Buffy's waist and pull her closer. Buffy stopped and pulled away.

Faith slowly opened her eyes and was dazed, and had to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

"Faith, see you did it."

Faith smiled and finally said, "I never knew it could feel like this . . . so enjoyable . . . this was beautiful."

Buffy smiled at the compliment and then added," Yes it can be very pleasurable . . . Faith you're going to manage fine."

"Thank you Buffy for showing me. I really like kissing that way," added Faith.

"If you like that then there's even more," said Buffy. "You've only scratched the surface."

"Oh Buffy tell me more . . . I want to learn all I can," said Faith who opened her eyes very wide. "Please tell me everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Willow and Giles stared at the statue while Ethan was standing in front of it without Ethan being aware of their presences. The statue eyes were glowing green. Willow looked to Giles for answers.

"Janus, Roman mythical god. The division of self: Male and female, light and dark," whispered Giles.

Ethan turned around to see the strangers.

"Willow, get out of here now."

Willow hesitated not understanding but Giles repeated firmly.

"Now!"

Willow obeyed and ran out.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Ripper."

"This is sick, cruel, and it harms the innocent," said Giles, in disgust. "I should have known this was your Halloween stunt."

"What? No hug? It's been along time mate."

"Break the spell. And then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

* * *

"Now the idea is not to appear too eager or too willing," began Buffy. "Boys and especially men will not think of you highly. You wouldn't want to be looked upon as a wench and that's not the kind of a reputation you want."

Faith nodded in understanding.

"However, you do not want to lose their attention either. You do not want to be unattainable then they will quickly lose interest and find someone else. Feed them small morsels and they will gladly come back for more."

"So it's sort of like the story of Goldilocks and three bears; you have to find the middle ground. Not too aggressive and not too passive."

Buffy raised her eyebrows slightly. "Something like that Faith. You want to hold their interest without coming across as a wanton woman."

"But I thought you said some men like that."

"Yes the world is funny like that but there's not point in quibbling," said Buffy as she leaned back on the headboard of her bed. "So let's begin."

Faith went on the bed and sat next to Buffy.

"After the initial deep kiss and during additional kissing there's the touching part," began Buffy, as she came up to Faith.

Faith relaxed and let Buffy hold her.

* * *

"Oz," said Willow began awkwardly. "Thanks for the lift home. It's been a strange night but in a good way. Don't you think?"

Oz sat and gazed at Willow as she talked. He was at a loss of words as he listened. He was also mesmerized by her and finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Willow you want to go out sometime?"

"Me! . . .You would go out with me," said Willow, as she clasped her long spidery fingers together.

He smiled back. "Why not. You're smart and attractive. . ."

"Yeah I look unusually attractive right now in a witchy way. You should see me on a bad day."

"I like that . . . I think if you were too perfect I wouldn't be interested. I'm not perfect either."

"Oh," said Willow. To her he seemed the perfect embodiment of a boyfriend. Not too desperate and not too clingy, and not too possessive. Willow felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"You see," began Oz. "I get a little wolfie for a few days each month."

Willow looked back at Oz with admiration and let Oz opened the van door.

"I get cranky too," said Willow.

"Oh this is a different, I turn into a beast," said Oz and helped Willow out.

* * *

"So now you understand what touching entails," asked Buffy as she stopped.

Faith breathlessly nodded as she looked at Buffy, which was all she could do at this moment. She had to hold to Buffy like a hot air balloon that was tethered if not she would have floated away.

"Now it's your turn Faith," said Buffy and switched positions. Faith had Buffy sit her lap and while holding her.

It had happened so fast that Faith decided to start by kissing again Buffy. She didn't know where to begin so to speak and looked at Buffy for several moments. She went on by instincts and by desire.

She began to caress Buffy's bare shoulder and then softly kissed her shoulder.

* * *

Back at the Costume Shop, Giles and Ethan were fighting. Giles punched him and had the upper hand, and started to choke Ethan.

"Tell me how to break the spell or else," demanded Giles, as he continued to choke Ethan.

"Break . . .Janus, break the statue," gasped Ethan.

Giles shoved Ethan aside and grabbed the statue. He lifted the statue and smashed it over Ethan's head. Ethan crawled away and on his way out shouted, "This isn't over."

* * *

Faith stopped and was slightly dizzy. Then she remembered everything and looked Buffy in a different light.

She held and then hugged her gently. "Oh Buffy," said Faith and giggled.

"Faith?!" said Buffy with surprise. "Oh my gosh." She tensed up in Faith's arms and sat up with a jolt.

Faith smiled and dreamily said, "Yes Buffy."

"Uh . . . I think we should stop what we're doing," said Buffy, as she disengaged from Faith. "Please let go."

It took a moment for that to register with Faith what Buffy had said.

"Faith let go of me," repeated Buffy.

"Oh right B," said Faith and she let go of Buffy.

Buffy gathered herself and scooted off the bed dragging the long dress. Faith was a loss while Buffy composed herself in front of the mirror. Her hands tingled all over and she whispered Buffy several times but Buffy didn't hear.

"Buffy . . . Buffy." said Faith but stopped when she realized she was shouting.

"Faith I . . . Please . . . .I can't deal right now," said Buffy with distress in her voice. Faith tried to get up but her body felt like it was glued to the bed and she sighed in despair.

"Buffy, Faith, is everything's alright?" asked Angel as he knocked on the door. "You wouldn't believe this but it was a spell. Are you Okay?"

"Damn," said Buffy, softly as she finished composing herself. "Angel give me a moment please."

Faith stretched on Buffy's bed and finally sat up.

Buffy quickly went to the door and rush to him. "Oh Angel! Thank goodness . . . I've missed you so much," said Buffy. "What a night!"

Faith watched Buffy hug Angel. She hugged him like her life depended on it. "How I've I missed you," murmured Buffy and buried her face in his chest. "Hold me." Angel could feel how tightly she held on.

"Buffy, I missed you too," whispered Angel, as he returned the hug. He bent down, and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Buffy, as she let him in the room. As he came in, he noticed Faith.

"Hey Faith, are you alright? . . .You look pale."

"Yeah, Angel I'm alright. I had this tension headache and B was *kind* enough let me use her bed," said Faith, flippantly and then she her swung legs to the floor.

"So tell us about this spell," asked Buffy.

Faith couldn't take anymore of this and felt an awkward pause coming. She dreaded these moments and could hardly say a word.

Then she blurted out, "Later love bunnies."

She made it to the doorway when Angel spoke.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" asked Angel.

Faith turned around and faced the couple.

"Not tonight. I've think I've had enough for one night and besides B can get me the cliff notes version."

"Do you need someone to drop you off?"

"Thanks Angel but no thanks."

Faith also forced herself to smile thinking I loved to stay and chat but I rather get high and naked.

* * *

Back at her motel room, Faith had changed out of her costume and was getting ready to go out. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed heavily. All the makeup in world could not conceal how her eyes looked: puffy and red. However, she didn't care though as she put on a jacket. Nightclubs were dark and she planned to dance the night away as she slammed the motel door on the way out.

* * *

"And what happened next," asked Willow.

"It's turns out he didn't have a high regard for high society women. He thought they were dull. Angel said women are more exciting now."

Willow mouthed the word, "Ooh."

"So what happen after the Spike fright fest?"

"Oh that . . . not much to say other than we were all in the house. At the time, the men were downstairs on guard protecting the 'women'. Of course we were told to hide upstairs and then . . . well nothing happened," said Buffy and paused clearing her throat. "Really, nothing happened. Then the spell was broken."

"It sounds like a yawner to me. Well at least nothing dramatic happened."

"Will forget me. I want to hear about you and please spare no details," said Buffy, as she walked beside Willow on the way out of Sunnydale High.

"Oh Buf . . . It was drooling fun," began Willow. "I sat there watching him play in the band. It got so intense as he played. You know how he gets into that stoicky mode. Every time he took a break he came up to see me."

"Aww Will that's so cute . . . So it's official, it was a date."

"Almost, more like impromptu datage," sighed Willow. "Next, time I think it will be date."

"Will I'm so happy for you."

"Guess what? Oz gets a little wild when there's a full moon."

"No way," said Buffy. "The quiet and reserved Oz is a Wildman!?"

"Actually he gets wolfie."

"Oh my!" Then Buffy grinned. "I told you wild was in this year."

"Yeah, I'm okay with him. And he's okay that I'm into spells."

"Sounds like coupledom," smiled Buffy.

"Thanks Buf . . . By the way have you seen or heard from Faith lately?"

"No . . . Why do you ask?" asked Buffy.

"It's nothing really, I have her cigarette lighter. Oh, oh this is my stop. I'm meeting Oz at the coffee shop. . . Bye Buffy."

"You go girl," said Buffy and watched her best friend go.

Buffy was so happy for her and she realized that Willow was blossoming into a young lady. Buffy mused thinking how nice it would be if they all went on a triple date: she and Angel; Willow and Oz; and Xander and Cordelia. She glanced down at her smart phone she had promise Faith she would meet her at the park and took a deep breath as she walked in that direction. She found Faith sitting on a park bench near a pond. She was feeding the ducks with breadcrumbs.

"Hey Faith," said Buffy as she came up to Faith.

"Hey B!" greeted Faith and smiled. "I have your cute little rascal, he's little dirty though."

Faith gave Buffy the stuff animal. She held the toy animal in her hands and then contemplated what to say next.

"Faith . . ." said Buffy after a few moments of silence. "Um Faith we have to talk."

"Oh we do, do we?" said Faith, as she occasionally tossed a few breadcrumbs attracting more ducks towards her.

Buffy braced herself expecting the worse. However, she was taken aback by Faith's atypical reaction and then she started to look at her feet and fidget with her hands. Buffy couldn't read Faith's face or her tone of voice.

"Hells bells it must be St. Buffy's day. So are we fessin' up?"

"You know Faith," began Buffy, and paused.

After a few more moments of silence, Faith spoke up. "Yes?"

"Halloween night was really wacky. Everybody and even this," said Buffy, as she held up the stuffed animal. "Weirded out. We said things, we did things and some cases sang."

"Yep, we have Ethan to thank for," said Faith.

Faith groaned inward thinking that she sang and wanted to forget that as soon as possible. However, Buffy's little reminder didn't help and now one of those songs was playing nonstop in her head. She tried to think of another song to counter it.

Buffy looked at Faith, she wanted to say something but halted again.

"B, where are we going with this?"

"Uh I'm not going anywhere with this," said Buffy, defensively and she put her hands up. "No way near any of this. Don't ask, don't tell is my motto today."

"Good, I don't want anyone to know either," added Faith.

"Oh you too, same here," said Buffy, with a nervous laugh. "What a relief! No need to bring up embarrassing moments, I say just move on. Clean slate, clean plate."

"If people found out that I . . ." began Faith but she stopped feeling uncomfortable and shifted her stance awkwardly.

"Faith, I hear you loud and clear. Really, there's no need to discuss . . . and don't worry my lips are seal."

"Thanks, B. I don't think I could stand it. If word got out that I sang those songs. I can see the vamps and demons razzing me forever. Can you imagine how I would be looked upon?"

"What!? exclaimed Buffy. "Singing? . . . Is that what your big concern is about?"

"What did you think I meant?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and came up closer to Faith. "You must be joking?"

Faith was silent.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what happened? What happened between us?"

"You got me B? What don't you enlightened me," said Faith, indifferently and threw more breadcrumbs into the pond.

"You know the us part, the slight connection."

"Oh the *slight connection*," chuckled Faith. She wasn't letting Buffy of the hook that easily and decided to let her dangle a bit

"Can you demonstrate the *slight connection* for me? And for the record it was connections not connection."

Buffy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Seriously B it's not the end of the world. . . I have to say it was great reaching second base."

When Buffy sat there like an impassive statue, Faith got up and started to walk away disinterested. She could not believe how Buffy wouldn't admit it for what it was, instead of hiding behind euphemisms. Can't you say it was a kiss with lots of groping thought Faith, with annoyance?

"Faith I wasn't myself," resumed Buffy, as she walked beside her. She grasped Faith's arms and held her still. "This wasn't truly me . . . I lost my head."

"So what's the big deal about it? It happened. We both enjoyed it, so get over it."

"Really Faith we weren't ourselves; we had on different personas. It's not fair to both of us to think otherwise . . . And for the record nothing happened . . . If I misled you I'm sorry. But you have to realize they're can never be an us."

Faith was unconvinced. "Uh huh."

"There is no us," repeated Buffy with emphasis.

Faith was unimpressed.

"When I was a child, I use to say 'the devil made me do it' when I got in trouble. No big deal if want to put your blames on a costume," began Faith. "Oddly, I kinda like you when you were this so-called lady. Now you're just a scaredy cat, Slayer. I don't know which I like best, but I know the lady in the gown was more forthcoming. But what the hey, that's my opinion in the world according to Buffy."

"Faith this is ridiculous, this was all based on a spell. This is nothing but a lie," said Buffy, exasperated. "What happened between us was a mistake. Please just drop this already and forget it ever happened. I'm so tired arguing."

Faith's heart ached when she heard the words 'mistake' and 'forget', and it gave her pause. To her, it still didn't feel like a mistake. That brief moment was special even though she was a different person. Faith vowed to treasure that moment even though it now tasted like bittersweet dark chocolate. The more she recalled the memory, the more it saddened her. What pained her the most was Buffy's reaction and Faith had look to away.

Tormented, Faith wrestled what to do next; she decided it was in her best interest to move on. She didn't want to go back and be overwhelmed with a sense of powerlessness. However, she wasn't about to forget what happened between them. She finally looked back at Buffy and could see how stubborn Buffy was. There was no use attempting to climb that mountain.

"Give me one good reason why B?" said Faith.

"One word Angel."

"Ah Angel, your good ole, bad boy lite," said Faith. "Funny why are you still holding on to me B?"

Startled, Buffy quickly let go of Faith.

"You were right about something . . . feeding small morsels makes them keep coming back for more," said Faith, as she tossed the empty bread bag in the trash bin.

Buffy was silent.

"My problem is I don't have anymore breadcrumbs . . . But hey B, I'm over this so don't sweat it. I see y'all next time on patrol."

Faith smiled and then she blew a kiss in the air. Not wanting to deal with Buffy at this moment, she sauntered down the sidewalk with no cares and started to sing and with occasionally hop and skip.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've the called movers, called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place._

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumble tumble, house of cards._

_This used to be a fun house_

_But now it's full of evil clowns . . ._

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I like to extend warm thanks to those who reviewed and/or put me on their alert lists.


End file.
